


Romance in the Dark

by KaitoK



Category: Alter Bridge, Bandom, Slash (Musician)
Genre: Blues, Bromance, Conspirators, Homosexual, M/M, Romance, SMKC, Slash, Songfic, dinah washington, gays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoK/pseuds/KaitoK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada es mejor que volver de una gira, recostarse en el sofá de la vieja casa de Spokane y escuchar algo de blues con la mejor persona del planeta. Nada es mejor que estar con el mejor cantante del mundo o con el mejor guitarrista del planeta.<br/>{ ONE-SHOT }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas que se me ocurren tras escuchar blues en un día triste.  
> Una pareja poco conocida en el fandom del rock.   
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.   
> Se viene mucho más escrito de éstos dos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

_"Hoy es noche de blues. ¿Qué mejor que escuchar a la reina del blues?"_  *  
 _"Click"_ , sonó el tocadiscos dando a empezar las canciones que seguían.

 _"In the dark..."_  Como esa canción renombraba en sus primeras palabras, estaban ellos dos.  
 _"_ _..It's just you and I.."_ repitió el castaño al mismo tiempo que la mujer que cantaba. El de rizos esbozó una sonrisa por ello, mientras casi parecían danzar al ritmo de aquel viejo blues que sonaba de la colección de discos del cantante.  
  
La oscuridad hacía a la vieja casa de Spokane un efecto bellísimo y casi candente; romántico para el castaño. El blues sonando a lo lejos y ellos dos, apegados, sintiendo él las manos de aquel por su cintura y él abrazándolo por los hombros. Sus pies se movían con suavidad y su cadera al mismo tiempo. Parecían danzar, cuando la realidad era que tan sólo disfrutaban del dulce abrazo y de aquella voz sonar. Tan sólo disfrutaban del romance en la oscuridad.

Tal vez no tenían la misma historia de aquella canción, pero en cierto punto se identificaban con ella. Tal vez ellos no bailaban pero tenían una relación con aquello, en la tenue luz que a penas vislumbraban las velas aromatizantes que había encendido antes. El de rizos acarició los labios ajenos con su índice, con deseo de saborearlos pero con suavidad y con un cariño que se le salía del alma tras el sonido que se entonaba en la sala, de dicho tocadiscos. El castaño cerró los ojos y sonrió:

> _"Now in the dark... I get such a thrill well, well, when he places, his fingertips upon my lips..."_

Canturreó con suavidad y casi en un susurro. No evitó, entonces, el de rizos acercarse y darle un beso de esos tranquilos, de esos casi apasionados que se acomodaban con el ambiente romántico.

Siguieron danzando. El castaño sonrió: _"But soon this dance will be ending... "_ Y no logró seguir cantando, puesto que el de rizos lo calló con un beso más largo mientras continuaban caminando, al ritmo del blues, hacía el sofá. Hacía muy lejos de la luz, hacía un lugar donde pudiesen disfrutar del amor, en la oscuridad, donde todo se iba a esconder.   
Y la canción siguió, una parte que pareció divertida para el castaño: 

> _" 'cuz I sweat it's fun, it's fun to be kissed... In the dark, in the dark..."_

Finalmente acabaron recostados en el sofá: uno sobre el otro, dejando que la música acabara con su última frase: 

> _"...'cause we're find a romance in the dark..."_

Más que nadie amaba esas noches, esas tardes y esos días llenos de jazz o de blues, incluso de gospel; en donde su alma con el castaño se encontraba. En donde podía amarlo sin inhibiciones y seguir la música o el álbum que estaban escuchando como si se tratar de su historia, como si se tratara de un juego romántico entre ellos en el que podían ser otras personas.  
El castaño rió divertido, rompiendo el momento, pero lo que no sabía es que al de rizos le encantaba que rompiera ese momento con sus sonrisas. Simplemente lo amaba; fuese en la noche, danzando, en las tardes de lluvia o incluso en las mañanas de frío café. Lo amaba sin interrupciones y sin importar qué clase de disco estuviese escuchando, lo amaba con todas las noches, lo amaba con todos los instrumentos, lo amaba en cada danza que daban con su cuerpo, lo amaba en cada juego; lo amaba, simple, como amaba la música para su vida. Lo amaba a él para conformar su vida.

La siguiente canción prosiguió: era un cover de Frank Sinatra, exactamente interpretada por la reina del blues.  
A Myles le gustaba escuchar a las mujeres: tales como Mahalia Jackson o k.d lang. Ahora se daba el lujo de escuchar otra voz femenina. Y para agregar algo mejor al momento, había sido Slash quién se dispuso a comprar aquel disco de recopilaciones de Dinah Washington.

> _"Drinking again and thinking of when, when you loved me._ _I'm having a few and wishing that you were here, m_ _aking the rounds, accepting a round from a strangers..."_   
>    
> 

 

La canción era triste y esto mismo hacía parecer más cálido el corazón del castaño. No lo deprimió, pero el mismo sentimiento que salía de la voz de la mujer le apretujaba el corazón. Slash se dispuso a calmar ese sentimiento, porque ellos no estaban separados, ninguno de los dos estaban bebiendo otra vez por algún desamor.   
Myles suspiró y Slash sólo sonrió mientras le daba besos suaves en la mejilla al ajeno, suavecitos y con cariño, con una leve pasón y romantcismo difícil de identificar.

Ellos siempre tenían esos días libres donde estaban en Spokane en la vieja casa del castaño y ponían un disco a escuchar toda la tarde o toda la noche: si no era jazz, era blues y sino, era gospel. A veces se daban el lujo de escuchar rock y todos los géneros que proseguían de ello. Era fascinante, era hermoso y era tan romántico. Recordaban viejos tiempos, se le hundía el corazón de la nostalgia, pero simplemente pasaban tiempo, los dos amándose, bajo el telar de la noche, sobre el romance y el cariño, pero escondidos siempre en esas cuatro paredes tan cálidas para los dos.

> _"...I can borrow a smoke... Maybe tell some joker a bad joke but nobody laughs. They don't laugh at a broken heart..."_   
>    
> 

 

Myles besó a Slash en sus labios, en una táctica para calmar el grave sentimiento que se le pegó por aquella voz dolida del desamor ante la canción que sonaba. Las manos del de rizos se deslizaban por los costados ajenos con deseo de tenerlo para él y nunca estar bebiendo en un bar, diciendo bromas y que nadie se ría por algún corazón roto, como decía la canción. Pero ellos bien sabían que tenían toda la noche para disfrutarlo, por ello mismo ninguno se apuraba a hacer algo.   
Slash todavía no lo llevaba a la cama y tan sólo estaban en un juego entre besos y caricias, en una danza hermosa entre la tenue luz de las velas y la calidez que habitaba en la casa; porque el frío impegnaba en esos tiempos, pero ante esa necesidad a ninguno les faltaba amor y la música era quiénes más lo calentaban a los dos. Las canciones proseguían por aquel tocadiscos, el fuego de las velas se movían ante el pequeño viento que entraba en algún lugar de la casa, la nieve caía por sus ventanas. El disco del tocadiscos giraba a la par que sonaba; todo parecía tan tranquilo e irreal. Y estaban luego ellos, recostados en el sofá, entre caricias y besos, entre deseos y provocaciones, amándose bajo la noche, danzando ante el retrovisor de su tan irreal vida.

¿Cómo dos músicos como ellos podían amarse de esa manera y ser otra persona en las afueras?  
Ninguno de los dos sabía, pero mientras en las noches tuviesen la compañía de aquel hermoso juego entre compaces y melodías, a ninguno les importaba. Y les parecía que el amor era de alguna manera, un poco divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> * Reina del Blues : Dinah Washington.   
> Las canciones utilizadas son: Romance in the Dark y Drinking again.


End file.
